


Pretty in Green

by bookl0ver



Series: Ben Mitchell Week 2020 [5]
Category: EastEnders (TV)
Genre: Ben Mitchell Week 2020, Dancing, Dirty Talk, Don't copy to another site, Innuendo, Jealousy, M/M, Manhandling, Possessive Behavior
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 17:53:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27740314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bookl0ver/pseuds/bookl0ver
Summary: Day 5 of Ben Mitchell Week"Is that supposed to be a challenge?"
Relationships: Callum "Halfway" Highway/Ben Mitchell
Series: Ben Mitchell Week 2020 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2024476
Comments: 18
Kudos: 55





	Pretty in Green

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for clicking!
> 
> Warnings: Swearing, snogging in public, possessive behaviour, jealousy 
> 
> Enjoy!

Ben was fucking testing him; Callum was certain of it. They were out, some nightclub Ben had wanted to check out, and all-night Callum had been at the end of his rope. 

Because Ben **fucking** Mitchell was the most delicious, cock-teasing bastard Callum had ever seen. 

He was poured into skin tight jeans, emphasising his arse and muscled legs, a black button-up exposing the collar bone and throat that Callum just wanted to bite, and a leather jacket, despite the heat of the club, that made him look so broad and intimidating. And of course, on his feet were black combat boots, adding an inch or two to his height which made something sizzle in Callum’s stomach for some reason. And that was without even mentioning the regular perfection that was his face, sparkling blue eyes and sinful pink lips. 

Currently, the human embodiment of sexy was dancing to the music in the throng of people, hips rolling and body moving hypnotically. Callum couldn’t pull his eyes away, watching from their seat. He didn’t feel like dancing, more than content to watch Ben put on a show for him. And it was for him. 

The sight of a girl pressing herself against Ben broke his trance and he glared daggers, as she squashed her boobs against Ben’s chest, and slid her hands to the back of his neck. It didn’t matter that Ben would never cheat on him, or even that he wasn’t attracted to women. He was his. 

Before he knew what he was doing he was abandoning their drinks, his own jacket in his hand and storming over to the dance floor. Ben was still dancing, but had also prised the girl off of him somewhat, their bodies no longer pressed together.

His eyes widened comically when Callum reached them, tapping on the girl’s shoulder and informing her that he was taking _his_ boyfriend back now. He didn’t stop to listen if she argued or apologised, just grabbed Ben’s hand and dragged him out of the club. He hadn’t come out for a fight, and he wasn’t going to pick one with some harmless girl who just wanted to dance with the fittest guy in the club. 

Once outside he shoved Ben up against the wall, grinning at the whimper that fell from his lips. He stared him down for a moment, licking his lips as he processed everything he wanted to do to him. 

“She was all over you,” He finally hissed, before leaning in close and biting hard on Ben’s collarbone like he had wanted to all night. Like metal to a magnet his lips pressed against Ben’s, biting and licking to make a mess of him. “You’re mine.”

“Fucking hell Callum,” Ben panted, pupils blown and jeans tighter than they had been before. It was rare he was speechless, but the sheer ferocity in Callum’s demeanour had him barely able to breathe. Still, he was Ben Mitchell, and he wasn’t going to be beaten so easily. “I didn’t know you could get so jealous.” 

“I can when my boyfriend is letting randoms dance on him, thinking they have a chance,” Callum growled, digging his fingers into Ben’s wrists where he had him pinned to the wall. “You’re mine, Ben Mitchell.” 

“Oh, am I?” Ben grinned at the way Callum’s jaw clenched, shoulders squaring and leaning up so he looked even taller than he was. “Prove it.” 

Callum leaned in close, nibbling on Ben’s earlobe in that way that had him moaning wantonly, hips jerking against Callum’s to ease the pressure. “Is that supposed to be a challenge?” 

“Yes.” Callum’s eyes flashed dark, the blue of his iris almost swallowed by his pupils. “Prove I’m yours, Cal.” 

Ben’s feet didn’t touch the ground, head spinning as Callum dragged him away from the wall. Excitement raced through his veins as Callum hailed them a taxi and shoved him inside it. 

“I’m gonna show you exactly who you belong to, Ben Mitchell.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, please feel free to let me know what you thought, comments and kudos are always appreciated. 
> 
> Have a great day


End file.
